THE SHIPMENT
by kjay1
Summary: Toni Dracon his some REALLY powerful weapons to sell. Can Dracon be stopped before the WRONG person buys them?


THE SHIPMENT 

**_NOTE: I'm gonna make this short, and to the piont. This Fanfic is about the animated T.V. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney, and aren't mine in any way, ect, ect..._**

_Previously on Gargoyles..._

"We wait for the buyer. He'll be here at mid-night."  
**-Toni Dracon, From "Deadly Force"**

"I wouldn't be surpised." Xanatos said. "Whoever this Dragnok is has technology that would make ours look like cheap toys."

  
**From the Neo-Pack**

- - -

"Very interesting." Toni Dracon said, as he looked through the metal crate of weapons. "This is some very powerful weapons you have here Mr. Dragnok. Why are you selling them to me for such a low price?"

Toni Dracon, Glasses, and his crew, and Daniel Dragnok were all in a warehouse near South Street Seaport. Dragnok was standing there in his black suit, trying to look as sharp as possible.

"I had a surplus." Dragnok said coolly. I can afford to sell them cheap.

Among the assortment of weapons were, lazer guns, projectile weapons, bazookas, and missle projecters.

"Okay boys, let's get this stuff out of here." Dracon said after been satified by the weapons.

Glasses and the rest of Dracon's crew, started to move the metal crates that carried the weapons. Dragnok watched on with a hidden smirk on his face.

****

"Yo Maza, did you hear the news?" Jessie said, as she was walking in the Precinct to start her shift.

"I know. Don't remind me." Elisa said moaning.

"Dracon got his sentence cut. He's out of jail."

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it. I know that weasel is up to no good. He'll be back in jail." Jessie said as encouragement.

"I hope you're right." Elisa said. "So what's going on in the Task Force so far?" She said, dying to talk about anything that wasn't about Dracon.

"Well, nothing much." Jessie sighed. "We're having a meeting today with Bluestone and Hall. There's a rumor that the Quarrymen are going to buy some dangerous, high tech weapons."

"Elisa's heart stopped when Jessie said that.

"From who??!" Elisa demanded, while grabbing Jessie's shirt.

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know. We made four sting operations, and didn't find anything. Nada. Zero. Nothing. That's why we have to keep having these stupid meetings."

"Well thanks anyway." Elisa said walking off.

"Anytime." Jessie said, waving.

Elisa went in her Ford fairline. She had to try to make it to the Erie building before sunraise. She haven't been there in two weeks. Not since that incident with the Pack, and Goliath almost died. The world was becoming a very dangerous place for the Gargoyles. That fight with the Pack was just a little reminder that the Quarrymen aren't the only people to worry about.

Plus the fact that Toni Dracon was out of jail didn't make her feel any better.

Elisa made it to the castle, rushing through mid-town traffic, with 15 mintues to spare. When she made it to the battlement, the Gargoyles were already there, on their perches, waiting for the raising sun.

"It looks like I made it just in time."

All the Gargoyles turned their heads.

"Elisa!!" They all said in surpise. Goliath jumped off his perch, went up to Elisa, hugged her, and caped her in his wings.

Everyone started staring.

Goliath released Elisa, feeling slightly embrassed.

"Uh, I-uh, I mean, we, missed you." Goliath said finally.

"Well," Elisa said blushing, "Well I was busy. Anyway, I came up here to tell you guys that Toni Dracon is out of jail."

"What?!" Broadway said angerily. "I don't like that guy."

Elisa put her hand up. "That's not the worst news. There's a rumor that the Quarrymen might be buying high tech weapons."

"From who?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know yet. You'll have to ask Matt about that." Elisa said.

"Is there any way we could help?" Broadway asked.

"Maybe. I'll tell you guys if I find anything."

**

****

**

"I'm just sick of having these meetings right before my shift ends." Chantè said annoyingly, as she was gluping down a cup of coffee.

"Well that's Bluestone for you." Jessie said.

"I hate early mornin' meetings." A cop named Frankie said, with a brooklyn Italian accent.

"I wish we could just get this thing started with!" Another cop named Bobby said. "Where is Bluestone anyway?"

Matt walked in the room.

"Well it's about time!" Chantè said, crossing her arms.

"I just got off the phone with Elisa. Cut me some slack, okay?"

Everyone started to talk and grumble under their breaths.

"Well anyway, I would like to say that we are getting nowhere with this Quarrymen problem." Jessie said, trying to start the meeting.

"All the tips, and leads we've been getting are leading us in circles." Chantè added. "Someone is playing us for fools."

All of this is the Gargoyles fault!"

"Come on! They seem to be helping! Crime has gone down."

"If they want to be crime fighters, join the force like the rest of us.

"It is simple. Get rid of the Gargoyles, and we get rid of the Quarrymen."

"But that's just pushing the problem on to somebody esle!"

"The Quarrymen are our main problem. They are nothing but the Klu Klux Klan with hammers."

"I think this is a conspiracy. I don't think they exist."

"Now you sound like Bluestone..."

Matt rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted. The Gargoyles Task Force meeting was turning into a debate.

"Um, excuse me?" Matt interjected, while raising his hand. "But we are straying away from the topic here. I just got a lead on the Quarrymen."

Everyone fell silent.

"I heard that the Quarrymen are storing theie hammers in a building near the Fulton street fish market." Matt said, talking on.

"Should we investigate?" Bobby said.

"I think we should. If we get their stash of weapons, it will be a big blow to them." Jessie said. "Then people might realize how bad the Quarrymen are, and then they will fall."

Everyone nodded at that.

Then Chantè blew it.

This could be a trap you know." She said. "And anyway, where are we getting these 'leads' from?" Chantè looked at Matt.

"From the last few Quarrymen we dragged in." Matt said.

"And you're going to believe them." Chantè said.

"Look, what other choice do we have?" Matt responded.

"Okay." Chantè said tolerantly."You're right."

Matt took a deep breath. "Okay. It's time for a vote." 

********

It was friday night. The day after Matt and the Gargoyles Task Force all agreed to go ahead with the plan to check out the warehouse by the Fulton Street fish market. They were just outside the building with guns drawn. Also, Broadway decided to come too. After what Chantè said about a trap, Matt decided it would be a good idea for him to tag along, just in case. Broadway was on the roof.

Matt checked his watch. "Ten after ten," He reported.

"Should we annouce our arrival, or should we just bust in there?" Frankie asked.

"We should bust in there." Jessie said. "We don't want them to have anytime to remove the evidence or whatever." 

"I don't know about this." Chantè said, looking stone-faced, like if she wasn't sure that this would work out.

"Thanks for you're optimism Chantè" Bobby said.

"It's the best we could do." Matt said.

"I know. Everybody ready?" Chantè asked.

"Ready, and waiting." Frankie said.

"Okay. Let's Go!"

All five cops bounded into the warehouse, with guns pointed.

"Nothing." Jessie said.

"No." Matt said, silently. "This is a large building. Everyone spit up and look around."

Everyone walked off in different directions.

"Matt! Matt!" A voice said on Matt's radio transmitter.

"Broadway? is that you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Broadway said. "I'm here on the roof. Everything seems ok from here."

"Okay, thanks." Matt said, opening a door.

Bobby Tervesto walked into what seemed to be a storage closet. Bobby flicked on a light. There were boxes, on top of boxes.

"Maybe our evidence is in here." Bobby said, looking in the boxes.

As Bobby looked in the boxes, he heard a ticking noise.

_Ticking?_

Bobby went ripping through the boxes. As he did, the noise got louder. Bobby lifted one box, and saw a small clock, rapped in wires, attacted to a battery, and other things.

"Oh boy." Bobby said. 

Matt just left a room, feeling that this whole operation was a scam. Then he heard a yell, and a roar.

"Broadway?" Matt said, into his Transmitter. "What's going on out there?"

A few seconds later, Broadway responded. "I just caught Joey, one of Dracon's people, sneaking away from the building. I have him tied up outside."

Dracon. Matt thought. It made sense. Dracon might of still have the weapons he stole from Xanatos. But why was Joey in the building in the first place?

Matt got his answer when Bobby yelled on the walkie talkie.

"Bluestone! Get everyone outta here NOW!!"

"Why?" Matt responded.

"THERE IS A BOMB IN HERE!! WE HAVE BEEN SET UP!!" *CLICK, CRACKLE*

Matt gasped in shock. He talked into his transmitter. "Boadway, there's a bomb in the building, get away from here, NOW!" Then in his walkie talkie, Matt yelled, "EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE NOW!! A BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED IN HERE!!"

Matt then ran for his life outside, and got as far from that building as possible.

When Matt got outside, he saw Frankie, Chantè, and Jessie waiting for him.

"We heard you're massage. And we also found _this_." Chantè said, pointing to Joey, who was tied up in cable wire.

"Where is Bobby??!!" Jessie asked frantically. "He didn't come out."

Matt clicked on his walkie talkie. "Bobby, what are you DOING??!" He shouted. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!"

There was a pause, and then, "I'm trying to defuse this thing." Bobby responded.

"Forget the bomb, just get out of there!" Matt yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Don't worry, I have 2 mintues." Bobby said back.

Jessie then grabbed the walkie talkie from Matt. "Bobby Tervesto, if you don't get you're tail out here right now..." Jessie growled.

"I almost got--opps!"

"Bobby! Bobby!!!" Jessie Yelled.

No response.

Matt started pacing. Chantè glared at Joey.

"If Bobby dies, I'll make sure you get life for this." She said Darkly.

"What makes you so sure that _I_ did it?" Joey said smugly. Chantè was about to say something esle, but the building exploded.

"Oh my god..." Jessie said in horror, covering her mouth.

"Oh man..." Frankie said sadly.

Matt started to call for back-up, and for the Fire department.

"That would be murder one...Joey." Chantè said glaring at him. "The death penality is back in N.Y. last I heard. If you tell us everything you know..."

"Allright! Allright!" Joey said. "Dracon had me set the bomb.

"What about the weapons?"

Dracon is going to sell them to the Quarrymen."

"When and where?"

"I don't know."

Chantè glared at Joey.

"I don't know honest!" He said.

Mintues later, the Police, and the Fire department, and ambulance came on the scene. Chantè was still busy trying to pull more infomation out of Joey. Jessie and Frankie was standing there, looking sad. Matt went behind Chantè's jeep, to call Broadway.

"Broadway are you allright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Broadway responded.

"Did you get anything out of Joey?" Matt asked.

"Yes I did. Joey said something about Dracon meeting a buyer tomorrow on a yacht. But he claimed that he didn't know where."

"Okay. Thanks alot Broadway." Matt whispered. "Glide home safely."

Chantè then walked up to Matt. "They just dragged our friend Joey to jail." She said. "He get put away for a while on attempted murder.

"'Attempted murder'?? But I thought Bobby--"

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Chantè said, interrupting Matt. "The Firemen found Bobby near the door."

Matt's eyes wided.

"He's alive, thank goodness. But he has second and third degree burns. Well at least I got a little more info from Joey. He said that Dracon was meeting someone on a yacht."

"Oh." Matt said, trying to sound totally surpised.

"So let's just get back to the precinct and figure all of this out." Chantè said, as she opened the door of her jeep. 

_Later that night at the "Tunnel" in upper manhattan_

Among the disco lights, the loud music and people dancing, Glasses, a guy named Drew, and Polo were in the back of the club, at a table, talking.

"Look Glasses, I know we need to talk, but not now." The guy named Polo said.

"Oh yes we do." Glasses said. "A crate of Mr. Dracon's merchandise is missing."

"So?" Polo said. "What makes you think that _I_ had something to do with it?"

"That 'crate' had guns in it. Real special guns. High-tech experimental guns like this one." Drew said, as he took out a gun and poked it under the table and into Polo's side.

Polo swallowed hard. "You think I stole it to sell on the street?...Come on! Just because I stole from Dracon months ago doesn't mean I'll--"

Glasses interrupted."This is serious bucks here. Dracon is going to sell those weapons to our 'buyer' tomorrow night off the New York habor. And we don't want to come up short do we?"

"I told Mr. Dracon that I wouldn't try to play him again, honest!" Polo protested.

"We might be in a little misunderstandin' here." Drew said. "The kind we should settle **outside**, you follow me?"

Glasses, and Drew shoved Polo outside, where a limosine was waiting for them. There were some people outside the club hanging out.

One of them looked up and saw three bat-like shadows.

"Whacya lookin' at?" Said a woman.

"Look! It looks like one of 'um Gargoylez people been talkin' 'bout!" Said her friend, pointing to the sky.

"Move!" Glasses said, shoving Polo to the limo.

Polo, sensing danger, elbowed Glasses in the face, breaking his glasses.

Polo started running, busting through a small crowd of people.

"Hey, watch it pal!" A guy yelled.

"Get him!" Glasses yelled while rubbing his face.

"You shouldn't of done that kid, nobody double-crosses Dracon and get's away wit' it!" Drew said, as he took out his gun, and starting shooting.

Bullets went in all directions, and people scattered, screaming."

The screaming, and shooting got the attention of the three Gargoyles flying over head.

"Gunshots!" Brooklyn said, as he dodged a stray bullet.

"Lookout!" Lexington yelled.

"Where is it coming from?" Angela said, landing on a roof.

"There! infront of the club!" Brooklyn said pointing.

"Is that Glasses??!" Lexington exclaimed.

"Dracon's men!" Brooklyn said, about to launch himself from the roof. "They shot that poor guy! We have to do something.!"

Angela looked up, and noticed that the sky got lighter all of a sudden.

"Brooklyn, NO!" Angela yelled grabbing Brooklyn. "The sun!" 

Brooklyn tried to roar in frusration, but was cut off when he turned to stone.

********

Elisa Maza was up 21 hours straight, when Captain Chavez handed her and Matt the "Tunnel" shooting. Elisa and one white, black hair brown eyed male witness was in the intergation room. Captain Chavez and Matt were outside watching through the one way mirror.

Elisa was drinking her 4th cup of coffee.

She was beat.

"Did you see the shooting?" Elisa asked the man.

"Well not exactly." The man said. "I'm a waiter in the tunnel, and before the shooting I over heard a black guy with glasses on, arguing with the guy that got shot."

"What were they talking about?" Elisa asked wearily, sitting down on the edge of the table.

"It was somethin' about a shipment of guns bein' sold."

Elisa was alert very suddenly.

"Where??!"

"I think somewhere by New York habor..."

"I'll bet my badge that, that was Dracon's sidekick Glasses." Captain Chavez said, watching Elisa through the window.

"But did you hear what he said about the guns?" Matt said. "Those could be the same weapons that are going to be sold to the Quarrymen.

"On a yacht. By New York habor." Chavez added.

"If only we could prove that Glasses did it." Matt said. "No other witnessess came forward. Too bad the guy didn't see the shooting. If he did, we could pin this on Glasses, and we could--" Then Elisa stepped out.

"I think we could hit two birds with one stone." She said. "If we raid the habor tonight, we can bust Dracon for selling weapons, an attempted murder of a police officer, and for murder-one."

"Exactly." Matt said.

**

****

**

Later that evening, after the Gargoyles woke up, Elisa told Goliath about the shooting at the Tunnel, and about Dracon.

"If we could nail Dracon at the New York habor tonight, we can pin him on the murder, and bust the Quarrymen supply of ammo."

"Yeah, we should help Elisa." Broadway said.

"We will go as soon as the others come back." Goliath said.

Elisa! You're **here**?" Brooklyn said, while landing with Lexington and Angela. "There's been a shooting--"

"At the Tunnel." Lexington cut in."We were right above the club when it happened.' Angela said.

"Did you see anything?" Elisa said.

"Everything." Brooklyn said. "Dracon's flunkies Glasses and Drew were there. The bullet went staight through that poor guy. I woulda had them if only the sun didn't--"

"It's not you're fault Brooklyn." Elisa said, putting her hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Brooklyn sighed.

"Too bad you guys can't be witnessess." Elisa said. "I can't get a warrant based on a Gargoyle's testimony."

"Would this help?" Angela said, pulling a bullet out of her belt. "I found it next to me after we woke up. I thought it might be useful."

Angela placed the bullet in Elisa's hands.

"Yes, it could be a big help!" Elisa said. "If forensics can find traces of blood or tissue on it--"

"Then you can match the bullet to the victim." Broadway added.

"Exactly." Elisa said. "And then ballistics can match the bullet to the gun. which might be the same type of gun that Dracon is going to sell off on that yacht."

"Which makes it more important that we go there." Brooklyn said.

"Now I have to go with Matt and Chantè on the raid." Elisa said.

"And we'll go along." Goliath said. 

_Later. A little off of New York habor_

Matt, Elisa, Chantè, Jessie, and Frankie, were on a Police boat, rushing south towards the site where the yacht should be. Also with them were two other Police boats and a Police helicoper flying overhead.

"I don't see the yacht yet." Chantè said, looking though a pair of bionoculars.

"It's out there." Matt said. "Maybe 4 miles, heading southwest."

"This breeze from the boat is allright." Frankie said.

"I'm flying, flying!" Jessie said, as she stood out on the edge of the deck, in the wind, and spread her arms out. "I allways wanted to do that."

_Somebody_ saw Titanic way too many times." Frankie said.

While Frankie, Jessie, and Chantè were talking, Matt pulled Elisa off to the side.

"You think Goliath and the others will get to the yacht before we do?" He said. "If we get there before _they_ get there, there are going to be problems."

"Not to worry." Elisa whispered back. "There is a strong breeze tonight for the guys to glide on. They'll get there in time."

_On the yacht, _. 

"I hoped you liked our merchandise Mr. Castaway." Dracon said.

"Yes I do. No more games. Those Gargoyles have caused me problems for the last time."

Toni Dracon, and Jon Castaway, leader of the Quarrymen, were on the deck of the yacht, sitting in chairs. Glasses and Drew were standing there, acting big and bad, acting as bodyguards.

"So you're not working with hammers no more huh?" Dracon said.

Castaway smiled an icy smile.

"Of course we still use the hammers. The weapons are just for back-up. I can't have the Quarrymen running around with lazer guns, can we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dracon laughed. "It's good to know that--"

"Mister Dracon!" Drew interupted, yelling. "Up in da sky!"

Dracon and Castaway looked up. They saw faint shadows of six Gargoyles.

"Gargoyles!!" Dracon shouted, getting out of his chair. "Why can't they just LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Castaway ran inside the yacht. He came back out, and threw Dracon and his boys each a lazer gun.

Castaway himself had a Bazooka.

"Now we'll get to see what these weapons can do!" Castaway shouted, aiming his Bazooka at the Gargoyles, who were practically on top of the yacht.

"Look, it's Castaway!" Hudson said, looking down.

"Um, is that a Bazooka he's holding?" Broadway said, pointing.

"Yeah, and I had a very colse encounter with one." Brooklyn said.

"Everyone scatter!" Goliath said.

"After he said that, everyone on the yacht started shooting. Lazer fire lit up the sky.

"I'll get my revenge!!" Castaway said, firing the Bazooka, at Brooklyn.

"Why I have to be at the receiving end of these things?" Brooklyn said, dodging out the way.

"We have to get on that boat and take out Dracon before the Police arrive!" Goliath said, while dodging lazer blasts.

"We can't do that with Dracon shooting at us!" Lexington said.

"We need a distraction!" Brooklyn said.

Goliath began to rapid-fire orders.

"Spread out. Lexington, Brooklyn, and Angela, fly towards the back of the yacht. Hudson, Broadway, and I will stay near the front. Keep moving so that they won't get an easy target.

"Ha! Ha! Run away you ugly, flyin' lazards!" Drew said, as he saw some of the Gargoyles fly away from the boat.

Dracon, Castaway, and Glasses, starting shooting at the "retreating" Gargoyles.

"Running away huh? That'll only affect the time when I'll catch up and--"

Castaway's words got cut short, when Goliath leaded behind him, and punched.

"You!" Castaway shouted with hate, as he got up from the floor, and saw Goliath.

"I'll get you yet!" Castaway tried to swing the now empty Bazooka at Goliath. Goliath let out a small growl, ducked, and grabbed the Bazooka, and broke it in half.

Castaway hesitated.

At this time, Hudson and Broadway landed, taking out Glasses and Drew easily. Broadway showing his dislike for guns, broke Drew's gun in two.

Angela, Lexington, and Brooklyn landed behind Castaway.

"Give up Castaway." Goliath said. "You're done for. We're surrounding you. Plus the police are coming."

"Ha! I'm not so easily defeated, Goliath!" Castaway said, as he dropped a smoke bomb.

After the Gargoyles cleared their eyes, they saw Castaway escaping in a air scooter.

"There will be a next time!" Castaway said, flying away.

Goliath was considering going after him, but then he saw the lights of the Police helicopper.

"We must leave now. Elisa, Bluestone, and the rest of the Police are coming."

"Too bad we couldn't catch Castaway." Angela said, launching off the yacht on a breeze. "He's the source of our problems."

After the Gargoyles left, and the cops got to the boat, all they found was Dracon, Glasses, and Drew tied up, and inside the yacht, they found the weapons, all destroyed.

**

****

**

"Another cased colsed parnter." Matt said to Elisa when they got back at the precinct.

"Yeah." Elisa said. "We really got Dracon and the Quarrymen. Dracon is in jail, and the Quarrymen didn't get their new stash of weapons. The Gargoyles can now breathe a little bit easier."

"Too bad Castaway got away." Matt said.

"We'll get that creep next time." Elisa said.

"Hey Matt! Elisa!" Chantè called, as she walked up to them from the other side of the squad room.

"Great job on the case you two."

"Hi Chantè." Matt said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just came back from St. Vincents." Chantè said. "To see Bobby."

"Oh, how's he doing?" Elisa asked.

"Bobby is getting better. His right arm, and both his legs are rapped up. Bobby is awake now, but still dopey. I guess it's because of the painkillers or whatever. Frankie and Jessie are still with him back at the hospital. Anyway, remember that bullet you gave to ballistics? well they matched it to the gun that Drew had, even though it was destroyed."

Elisa smiled a secret smile. The broken guns must be Broadway's doing.

"Good grief." Chantè said talking on. "Only a dummy would keep the gun he used to kill someone. Since Dracon planned all this, he's getting 40 years. And his lawyers can't cut that time down either."

Matt patted Elisa on the back. "We won't have to worry about Dracon for a while now. He can't do too much from jail."

"There is still the Quarrymen." Elisa said. "Once we get rid of them, I can die happy."

"Don't worry Elisa." Chantè said. "We'll get rid of those cheap uniform wearin', hammer swinging punks."

"Oh yes we will." Elisa said. "Oh yes we will." 

THE END 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
